The Tattoo
by Emma.Reads
Summary: "¿Un tatuaje? ¿Acaso estás loca, Swan? Espera, ya sé, Satán te ha poseído, no eres tú misma en este momento, ¿Verdad?" "¿Sabes qué, Cullen? Vete a la mierda". Edward observó su precioso trasero alejarse de él. Isabella Swan nunca, pero nunca, maldecía. Nunca, jamás.Y lo acababa de mandar a la mierda. "¡Espera, Swan! Te haré el tatuaje. Ven conmigo."
1. Chapter 1

**The tattoo.**

Isabella sabía que aquello era una estupidez. Sabía que su padre la asesinaría en cuanto llegara a casa y que su madre la amenazaría con expulsarla de la casa.

Sabía que sus vecinos la etiquetarían con crueldad.

_Otra loca más…_

Y poco le importaba, también.

Por eso fue que entró a aquel bar, estrujándose los dedos y mordiéndose los labios mientras caminaba hacia la barra.

Ella nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel. Allí solo venía la _otra mitad. _

Los chicos malos, los rebeldes, las chicas 'sin rumbo', como solía llamarlas su madre.

Y ahora ella, hija del reverendo, una niña ejemplar del pueblo, caminaba hacia la barra del Hunter Bar, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar que podía hasta sentir las miradas de todos allí clavadas en su menuda figura.

"¿Dis-disculpa?" Murmuró, y la enorme figura de un muchacho moreno se giró hacia ella, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ese era Emmett McCarty, uno de los peores. Alto, musculoso como un jugador de lucha libre y tatuado hasta el trasero. Podía ser increíblemente simpático cuando se lo proponía.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos mientras recorría a Bella con la mirada.

"Isabella Swan, ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?" Farfulló, entre divertido y completamente azorado.

"No tengo idea." Susurró Bella.

¿Porque estoy harta de mi vida? ¿Aburrida? ¿Vacía?

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte entonces?" Emmett se inclinó sobre la barra, mientras miraba a la niña Swan, siempre tan obediente y tranquila, casi temblando allí, en medio de toda esa gente tan diferente a ella.

"Quiero hacerme un tatuaje." Soltó Bella valientemente, y se permitió felicitarse en silencio por su muestra de arrojo.

"¿Un tatuaje?"

"Sí, eso." Emmett soltó una carcajada, y Bella le frunció el ceño de inmediato. "¿Qué?" Espetó, molesta.

"Oh, nada, nada, es sólo que… Olvídalo. ¡Edward!" Bella pegó un salto cuando el moreno llamó a gritos a su amigo, sin siquiera dejar de mirarla.

Desvió sus ojos marrones hacia una escalera detrás de la barra, por donde el infierno personal de su padre y de todo el pueblo en realidad, apareció.

Chaqueta de cuero, botas y jean negro, cabellos cobrizos, rebeldes ojos esmeralda.

Perfecto.

O eso es lo que Bella pensaba.

La castaña sabía que si alguna vez alguien se enteraban sobre quién era el protagonista de todos sus sueños, la desterrarían.

Bueno, no, pero sí la rechazarían.

En Forks no había lugar para dudas. O estabas del lado de los 'puros', gente cerrada de mente, frustrada y anticuada, quienes tenían como mayores enemigos al Diablo, los gays y los negros, o estabas del lado de los rebeldes.

En su mayoría jóvenes hartos de una vida de privaciones. Sexo, vicios, tatuajes, malas palabras y estupideces ilegales.

En este último grupo se encontraba Edward Cullen, el amor platónico de Bella desde que tenía memoria.

Edward había vivido toda su infancia a sólo una calle de la castaña. Jugaban juntos de pequeños, pero con el correr de los años, Bella había visto cómo sus caminos se dividían cada vez más.

Ella hizo todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Él hizo todo lo que le prohibían hacer.

Hacía años que Edward se había mudado de su hogar de la infancia, pero Bella lo veía pasar de vez en cuando en su moto, siempre vestido de negro, siempre fumando, siempre con su típica fachada de chico malo. Era una decepción para sus padres, y para el pueblo entero.

"¿Qué mierda hace Isabella Swan aquí?" El cobrizo la observó desde su casi dos metros de altura, frunciendo el ceño.

Ah, ¿Había olvidado decirlo? Edward Cullen la odiaba.

Bella no tenía idea del porqué, y nunca se había atrevido a preguntar. Como buena cristiana que era (o quería ser), nunca respondía a sus provocaciones, y siempre lo ignoraba, pero la constante mirada de reproche que Edward le dedicaba no desaparecía nunca.

"Quiere hacerse un tatuaje." Comentó Emmett divertido, todavía sin girarse hacia su amigo.

Edward se acercó a la barra, e imitó la posición de Emmett.

Ambos miraron a la pequeña castaña desde su superior altura, haciéndola sentir un pequeño insecto.

"Estás jodiendo." Edward soltó una carcajada burlona, y Bella torció el gesto.

_Acostúmbrate, Swan, todo el mundo maldice aquí, por todo, todo el tiempo._

Bella no entendía por qué aquella gente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de inmiscuir la palabra 'mierda', 'maldito' o cualquiera de sus derivados en cualquier oración que dijeran, siempre.

"Nop. Se quiere hacer un jodido tatuaje."

"¿Acaso estás loca, Swan? Espera, ya sé, Satán te ha poseído, no eres tú misma en este momento, ¿Verdad?" Se burló el precioso cobrizo, y Bella apretó los labios.

"¿Sabes qué, Cullen? Vete a la mierda. Y olvídate del estúpido tatuaje." Más enfadada que nunca, Bella se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a hacer una teatral salida.

_Oh, cielos, lo siento, soy tan mala. ¿Cómo pude haberlo mandado a la mier… allí? Me siento tan bien, pero no debería hacerlo._

Edward, por otro lado, se quedó mirando el pequeño trasero de la castaña marcharse, ignorando las risotadas de Emmett a su lado.

Isabella Swan nunca, pero nunca, maldecía. Nunca, jamás.

Y lo acababa de mandar a la mierda.

No era la primera vez que una chica lo mandaba a la mierda, pero esa era Bella Swan.

Bella Te-ignoraré-como-si-no-existieras Swan.

Reaccionó un segundo antes de que Bella abriera la puerta del bar, y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

"¡Espera, Swan!" Llegó a su lado justo cuando la castaña había abierto la enorme puerta de madera sólo unos centímetros, y Edward apoyó una mano en ella, cerrándola de golpe, haciendo a Bella saltar en su lugar, y de paso, quedando muy cerca de ella.

"¿Qué?" Farfulló Bella, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

"Te haré el tatuaje. Ven conmigo." Sin darle tiempo a responder, Edward tomó la pequeña mano de Bella y la arrastró junto a él hacia detrás de la barra, y luego hacia las escaleras, ignorando los cuchicheos que se oían detrás y las risotadas de Emmett.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos cuando llegó al segundo piso.

Ella se esperaba un antro en tonos negros y rojos, algo sucio y desordenado. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo como aquello.

"Esto se parece mucho a un hospital." Susurró, y Edward la miró de reojo.

"Somos rebeldes, no suicidad. Se necesita de mucha higiene para hacer un tatuaje, sino podrías contraer una infección." Le informó, al tiempo que se despojaba de su chaqueta de cuero, quedando solo con una playera negra con letras grises, que dejaba ver sus musculosos bíceps y un par de sus tatuajes.

"Oh." Bella no pudo formular nada más, y se quedó allí, mirando las paredes blancas, los potecitos de alcohol en gel y diferentes desinfectantes, las agujas y demás herramientas esterilizadas a su alrededor.

"¿Qué vas a tatuarte?" Preguntó Edward, mientras levantaba un cuaderno de dibujo entre sus finos dedos, y la miraba con una ceja alzada.

"Son tres pequeñas aves."

"¿Aves?" El cobrizo alzó una ceja, y sus ojos brillaron burlones. Inmediatamente, Bella se puso a la defensiva, y Edward notó su cambio de actitud, porque levantó ambas manos en el aire, todavía sosteniendo el cuaderno en una. "No me burlo, para nada."

"Bien." Bella entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió creerle, y Edward le señaló un sillón blanco en una esquina.

"Siéntate allí. Yo dibujaré las aves y tú me dirás si te gustan o no, bien?" La castaña obedeció, y lo miró a su vez mientras él se sentaba frente a una mesa y comenzaba a garabatear sobre el cuaderno. "¿Serán pequeños verdad?"

"Sí." Murmuró Bella, sin despegar la mirada de las facciones concentradas del cobrizo.

"¿En dónde será?"

"Aquí." Bella levantó una mano para tocarse la clavícula y el hombro, y Edward apartó la mirada del cuaderno para observar su movimiento.

Bella lo vio tragar saliva, y asentir sin decir nada antes de volver a concentrarse en su dibujo, y no entendió el por qué de la expresión alarmada del cobrizo.

La muchacha siguió observando a Edward dibujar, pudiendo mirarlo por primera vez sin temor a ser descubierta.

No debía haber hombre más bello que aquel, decidió finalmente.

La forma en la que fruncía los labios y entrecerraba los ojos con concentración, el pequeñísimo ceño que se formaba en su normalmente despreocupado rostro, le fascinaron. Bella desplazó su mirada hacia abajo, hacia sus manos, grandes, de dedos largos, uñas limpias y muy hábiles.

_Las cosas que debe ser capaz de hacer con esas manos…_

Oh, no, cambio de dirección.

La castaña desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ruborizada por sus propios pensamientos, y dando gracias al cielo por que nadie pudiera oírlos.

¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una muchacha tan mal pensada? Su madre la obligaría a rezar durante horas sin parar si lo supiera.

"Ven aquí." Bella dejó de mirar finamente a la pequeña botella de alcohol cuando la ronca voz de Edward llegó a sus oídos, y acercó a él para mirar por sobre su hombro el dibujo de los tres pequeños pajarillos dibujados sobre el cuaderno.

Eran perfectos. Eran lo que ella siempre se había imaginado.

"Sí, esos." Susurró. "Son perfectos."

Edward asintió, satisfecho, y arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, comenzando a traspasar el dibujo sobre el papel de calcar.

"Bien, ve yendo a la camilla." Bella se acercó a la gran camilla blanca son dudas. "Y quítate la ropa." ¡¿Qué?! Edward reparó en la expresión horrorizada de la castaña, y la miró con impaciencia. "Sólo la remera, Swan, ¿Cómo esperas que te tatúe si no? No seas tan malditamente mojigata." Esto último lo masculló, y Bella le frunció el ceño molesta.

Ella no era ninguna mojigata.

Bien, sí lo era, pero eso estaba por cambiar. Ya lo había decidido.

Dejando a Edward con la boca abierta, la muchacha tomó ambos bordes de su playera rosa pastel y se la quitó se un tirón, quedando frente a Edward con nada más que su sostén blanco con pequeños corazones diseminados sobre él.

Edward no podía apartar la mirada del torso semi-desnudo de Isabella.

Tantos años soñando con eso, y allí la tenía, frente a él, tan vulnerable, inocente y preciosa como siempre. Y semi-desnuda.´

¡Vamos! Esa era Isabella. La misma Isabella con la que jugaba de niño, y la misma Isabella que lo ponía de los nervios con aquel aire de paz interior y de resignación hacia el mundo y hacia su propia vida que la rodeaba.

Ella simplemente no debería provocar ese efecto en él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y tragando saliva con fuerza, Edward se obligó a sí mismo a volver la mirada al dibujo.

Bella, inspirando hondo e ignorando la mirada con la que Edward recorrió su cuerpo unos segundos antes, se subió de un salto a la camilla, y se recostó sobre ella, juntando las manos sobre su vientre.

"Bien." Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a Bella, para luego apoyar el babes carbónico sobre la nívea piel de la castaña. "¿Allí es donde lo quieres?" Bella asintió, y el cobrizo tomó un algodón con alcohol para esparcirlo sobre el papel y grabar el dibujo sobre la piel de Isabella. "Eres mayor de edad, ¿Verdad?"

"Tengo diecinueve años, Edward." El cobrizo ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

"¿Dolerá?" Susurró la castaña unos segundos después, mientras observaba a Edward metiendo una aguja nueva dentro de la máquina tatuadora y poniéndose un par de guantes de látex.

El cobrizo le echó una mirada a su inesperado cliente, y sintió la necesidad de tranquilizar los rasgos de Bella, que ahora lo miraba con terror.

"Sólo un poco, al principio" Susurró, y prendió la máquina con una mano mientras tomaba una servilleta de papel con la otra. "¿Lista?" Bella asintió. "Inspira hondo." La castaña obedeció, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el primer pinchazo sobre su piel.

"No duele tanto." Murmuró, envalentonada, luego de un minuto.

Edward le respondió con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

"¿Por qué las aves?" Preguntó en un momento dado el cobrizo, mientras reunía toda su fuerza interior para ignorar la forma en la que su ante brazo rozaba constantemente el pecho de Bella durante el proceso.

"La libertad, supongo."

"¿Libertad?" Edward no pudo evitar el tono burlesco de sus palabras, y Bella bufó.

"La libertad que me fue negada todo este tiempo. La que pretendo conseguir de ahora en más."

Edward asintió, con una sonrisa cada vez más grande en su rostro.

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que Isabella Swan se convertiría en una rebelde, ah?" Comentó, y Bella soltó una risita.

"Tampoco comenzaré a fumar, emborracharme y maldecir cada tres palabras, Cullen."

"¿Ah, no?" Edward sabía que no. Era Bella, por todos los cielos, él odiaría verla fumando, borracha y maldiciendo. Bella era un pequeño ángel. Su pequeño ángel. "¿Y cómo pretendes lograr esa libertad?"

"Principalmente, me iré de aquí en cuando reúna el dinero."

Edward sonrió. Él venía soñando con lo mismo desde los quince años. A sus veintiuno, ya estaba bastante cerca de lograrlo.

"¿A dónde irás?"

"No tengo idea." Bella sonrió. "Nueva York, quizás. Un lugar muy lejos, en donde la gente no te condene a ir al infierno por cada cosa diferente que hagas."

"Me parece genial."

"¿Tú nunca pensaste en irte?" Bella se sentía en el cielo.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba manteniendo una conversación con Edward Cullen, una conversación en serio, sin burlas o comentarios con doble sentido por parte del cobrizo. Aparte de eso, el constante roce de la piel del cobrizo contra su seño la escandalizaba y la volvía loca al mismo tiempo.

"Todo el tiempo. Lo lograré, estoy cada vez más cerca." Comentó satisfecho, y alejó la tatuadora de la piel de Bella durante un instante para sonreírle.

Bella sintió que dejaba de respirar durante un segundo.

Bella siempre había adorado la sonrisa de Edward Cullen. Cuando sonreía, dejaba de lado su fachada de chico malo, y parecía un chico mucho más jovial. Parecía un adolescente de nuevo.

El intercambio de sonrisas sólo duró un instante, luego, Edward se mordió el labio y volvió a concentrarse en el tatuaje.

Pensaba que ya había olvidado a Bella Swan, de verdad creía haberlo hecho. Pero evidentemente, aquellos enormes ojos chocolates que siempre lo miraban como si esperaran algo de él lo seguían volviendo loco.

"¿Qué dirán tus padres sobre esto?"

"Querrán asesinarme. Realmente, ya ha dejado importarme lo que piensen." Murmuró Bella, y Edward le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Hecho." Dos minutos más tarde, Edward separó su mano de Isabella, y le sonrió con picardía.

Bella emitió un pequeñísimo gritito de entusiasmo y se puso de pie con rapidez, caminando derecho hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo en la otra punta de la habitación.

Edward se quitó los guantes de látex y sonrió mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Su cuerpo siempre había sido muy pequeñito. Tanto que parecía una niña al lado de él, y Edward adoraba eso. Sus jeans eran algo grandes para ella, pero sus preciosas piernas todavía lograban lucirse.

Edward se acercó hacia ella por detrás.

Bella estaba mirando el tatuaje con los ojos como platos, y una pequeña sonrisa se estaba dibujando en su sonrosado rostro.

"Este es mi favorito" Edward pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Bella, y señaló uno de los pequeños pajarillos que volaban sobre la clavícula de la muchacha.

"Los adoro a los tres." Respondió Bella con una sonrisita, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward en el espejo.

Ambos sintieron como sus pulmones quedaban sin aire, y Edward actuó sin siquiera pensar.

En un rápido movimiento, tomó la cintura de Isabella y la hizo girar en sus brazos.

Bella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración acelerada, y Edward supo que no podría detenerse.

Agachando la cabeza, tomó los labios de Isabella con los suyos, haciendo lo que hacía años quería hacer.

Edward sabía delicioso, a tabaco y menta, decidió Bella, mientras sentía su lengua moverse tímidamente contra la del cobrizo.

Era su primer beso. Su primer beso y se lo había dado a Edward Cullen.

_Y no me arrepiento._

Edward besó a Isabella siendo todo lo delicado que podía. Sabía que era el primer beso de la castaña, y no porque alguien se lo hubiese dicho, sino porque era evidente en la forma tímida en la que Bella abría la boca y se entregaba a él, legándole el control.

"¿Eso era lo que querías?" Preguntó Edward en un murmullo contra los labios sonrosados de Isabella en cuanto se separaron.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Siempre me miras con esos enormes ojos que tienes como esperando algo de mí, como si estuvieras deseando que hiciera algo. ¿Era eso?"

Bella no podía encontrar la voz, así que asintió con la cabeza.

"Esto está sangrando. Ven." Bella miró al cobrizo fuera de lugar cuando él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

"¿Qué cosa sangra?" Preguntó, todavía confundida.

"El tatuaje, nena." Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia su clavícula y Bella se miró con el ceño fruncido.

Era cierto, estaba todo lleno de sangre.

Edward limpió su clavícula con algodón, y luego se dedicó a cubrir el tatuaje con una pequeña venda.

"Deberás poner algo de crema cicatrizante sobre él durante unas semanas. Quizás una costra se forme sobre él, no la arranques." Murmuraba mientras terminaba de cubrirlo, y Bella se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

El ruido de unas pisadas subiendo hizo que ambos se giraran hacia la escalera, y en un solo movimiento Edward alcanzó su chaqueta de cuero, que descansaba sobre el respaldo de una silla, y la envolvió alrededor de Isabella posesivamente.

La castaña soltó una risita, y metió las manos por las mangas, que obviamente le quedaban enormes, antes subirle el cierre.

"¡Edward!" Una rubia, altísima y hermosa, apareció en la habitación, sonriéndole a Edward ampliamente.

"Rosalie Hale, podría asesinarte ahora mismo, ¿Dónde mierda has estado todo este tiempo?" El cobrizo se acercó a la perfecta rubia con rapidez, y la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

"Cállate, imbécil, yo debería asesinarte a ti, Emmett me contó sobre lo de tu arresto, ¿180 kilómetros por hora, Edward? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un maldito suicida?"

Edward soltó una carcajada, sin apartar a la rubia, Rosalie, mientras ella apartaba un par de mechones de cabello color bronce que habían caído sobre el rostro del muchacho.

Isabella sintió un nudo en la garganta. No tenía idea de quién era Rosalie Hale, pero aquel gesto lució tan íntimo que Bella estuvo casi segura de que ellos eran novios.

Entonces, ¿Por qué la habría besado Edward?

Y la respuesta le rompió el corazón.

Porque ellos eran así. Todos allí eran así. Andaban con muchas chicas a la vez, se acostaban con quien se les ocurría.

¿Habría Edward querido hacer lo mismo con ella?

Más enfadada que nunca, Isabella se quitó la chaqueta y se puso torpemente su playera, caminando decidida en dirección a la escalera.

Ni siquiera se volteó cuando Edward la llamó por su nombre, y bajó al primer piso a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué tal el tatuaje, castaña?" Emmett estaba apoyado en la barra, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Perfecto." Masculló Isabella, pasando junto a él rápidamente, y saliendo del bar todavía más rápido.

Estaba caminando hacia su casa, a solo un par de metros del bar, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo, cuando Edward la tomó por el codo y la obligó a voltearse.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido, confuso. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Quise irme, eso es todo." Masculló Bella, evasiva, mientras se separaba del tacto del muchacho.

"¿Eso es todo?" Repitió Edward, molesto. "Y una mierda."

"Suéltame."

"No hasta que me digas que mierda es lo que sucedió allí arriba."

"¡Sólo quise darte tiempo a solas con tu novia, eso es todo! Ahora, no molestes más." En cuanto Bella intentó girarse, Edward la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, y la apoyó contra la pared de cemento en medio de la acera, dejándola a su altura. "¡Suéltame!"

"¿Novia?" Bella se revolvió en sus brazos, y Edward se pegó a ella como una lapa, dejándola sin aire. "Rosalie no es mi maldita novia, Isabella."

"Oh, sí, claro." Comentó sarcásticamente la pequeña castaña.

"Es la verdad. Rosalie es la novia de Emmett."

"No es cierto."

Edward, completamente exasperado, no pudo hacer más que invadir la boca de Isabella con la suya, dándole un beso mucho más demandante, posesivo y brusco que el anterior.

Bella, a pesar de su enojo, no pudo evitar corresponderle.

"Sí, lo es." Murmuró Edward contra sus labios en cuanto se separaron, casi sin aire. "Te quiero, Isabella. Te he querido y deseado durante años, y nunca te hubiera robado tu primer beso si eso no fuera verdad."

"Ese no fue mi primer-

"No intentes negarlo, cariño. Sé que lo fue" Bella bufó, avergonzada. "Y me fascina que lo haya sido."

"¿De verdad?" Edward asintió con la cabeza, todavía pegado a ella, y Bella le frunció levemente el ceño. "Si me has querido durante tanto tiempo, ¿Porqué siempre parecías odiarme?"

"Nena, nunca te odié. Sólo estaba enfadado. Enfadado al saber que nunca podría estar contigo, de que eras demasiado perfecta, demasiado buena para mí. Intenté olvidarte de un millón de maneras diferentes y nunca lo logré, y lo peor es que cuando intentaba hacerte reaccionar frente a mí de alguna manera tú solo me ignorabas. Detestaba que me ignoraras…"

Bella lo observó con los ojos como platos durante unos segundos.

"Eres un idiota."

"Lo sé."

"Si me hubieras dicho lo que sentías hace tiempo, Edward, todo habría sido diferente. Pensaba que me odiabas y no entendía por qué."

Edward sacudió la cabeza negativamente, sonriendo.

"Te adoro, Isabella."

"Y yo a ti, Cullen."

"Di que sí."

"¿A qué?"

"Sé mi novia."´

Bella entrecerró los ojos, mientras se perdía en los preciosos pozos color esmeralda de Edward.

"Bien, lo seré, pero-"Edward había comenzado a sonreír, pero volvió a ponerse serio en un segundo. "No seré como todas esas otras chicas con las que sueles salir, ¿Entendido? No me convertiré en un desastre, no dejaré que hagas lo que se te ocurra conmigo y por supuesto que no te compartiré." Terminó la castaña muy seriamente, y Edward le sonrió con ternura.

Cuándo la adoraba…

"Posesiva. Me gusta." Murmuró pícaramente mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre los labios entreabiertos de su ahora novia. "Acepto todas las condiciones, señorita."

"Entonces todo está perfecto, señor…" Murmuró Bella, antes de acercar su rostro todavía más al de Edward, buscando un beso más profundo.

Edward no dudó en complacerla.

"¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan?" Ambos se vieron obligados a separarse cuando una voz femenina llamó su atención, y se giraron para mirar a la regordeta señora Collins, la más grande cotilla del pueblo, que los miraba con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

"Hola, señora Collins." Saludó Bella, divertida ante la expresión de la señora mayor.´

"¿Edward…Cullen?"

"Ese soy yo." Comentó el muchacho, rodeando el cuello de Isabella con un brazo y sonriéndole impertinentemente a la señora.

Claudine Collins los observó de hito en hito unos segundos, y luego se giró sobre sus talones y salió pitando de allí.

Edward soltó una carcajada, mientras Bella suspiraba y apoyaba su frente contra el pecho de su novio.

"Mi madre se enterara de esto en menos de un minuto."´

"Oh, estoy seguro de que mi suegra estará encantada con la noticia."

Bella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Era un vicioso, pervertido, mal hablado, impertinente e imbécil.

Pero era suyo, y lo adoraba.

**¡Hola! Esta historia la escribí hace un par de semanas y recién ahora la volví a abrir para corregirla. Espero que les guste, a mi me gustó bastante. Un millón de gracias por leerme, y por sus reviews, si les dan ganas de dejar alguno, me hacen felizzzz.**

**Un beso enorme para todas, Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Isabella?"

"Hola, mamá..." La joven castaña dejó cuidadosamente las llaves sobre la mesita del impecable recibidor, y caminó lentamente hacia la sala del té en la cual su madre pasaba el setenta por ciento de su tiempo.

"A que no sabes quién acaba de pasar por aquí." Comentó su madre con voz estridente, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

En la habitación no había televisores. En toda la casa no había televisores, pues lo televisores eran otro invento más del diablo para presentárseles, por supuesto.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Bella tontamente, pues obviamente sabía quién había sido.

Hacía ya tres horas y media que había salido de su casa, y algo así como dos horas y media desde que era novia de Edward Cullen. Luego de su inesperada declaración, Edward la había llevado a por un helado, algo gracioso, pues el tipo de salida que él preferiría era a por una cerveza. Pero él conocía bien a la castaña, y Bella seguramente arrugaría su pequeña nariz y lo miraría con desconfianza apenas sintiera el olor a alcohol que impregnaba el bar al cual solía ir.

"Claudine Collins. ¿Quieres saber qué me dijo?" Renée Dwyer por fin se dignó a mirar a su hija, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la mirada, llena de reproche. "Que tú andabas besuqueándote con Edward Cullen cerca de ese bar horrible en el que trabaja." Respondió sin esperar respuesta de su hija, que pasaba el peso de un pie al otro, incómoda, parada bajo el marco de la puerta. "Le dije que era mentira, que estaba delirando. ¡Mi hija no anda besuqueándose, y mucho menos con Edward Cullen, por todos los cielos!"

"Mamá-

"Pero insistió tanto en que era verdad que tuve que creerle. Ahora quiero que tú seas sincera conmigo, Isabella. ¿Es verdad?"

La castaña bufó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

"Sí."

Renée Dwyer, una mujer sumamente infeliz y sexualmente frustrada, escondió el rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo como la humillación se cernía sobre ella.

¿Qué diría su esposo? ¿Sus amigas? ¿El pueblo? ¿Por qué su hija le hacía esto?

"¿Por qué me haces esto, Isabella? ¿Es para castigarnos por no haberte comprado esa computadora?"

La muchacha alzó ambas manos al cielo, y bufó con más fuerza.

"¡Por supuesto que no, mamá! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!"

"¿Entonces por qué? ¿Acaso fui una mala madre?" Preguntó la mujer, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su hija, a la cual sobrepasaba por unos cuantos centímetros, de frente.

"No tiene nada que ver contigo, mamá."

"¿¡Entonces qué sucede!?"

"¡Sucede que estoy enamorada!" Y por primera vez en su vida, Isabella Swan le gritó a su madre. Le gritó con fuerza, descargando la frustración que sentía debido a las actitudes extremistas que Renée había tenido para con ella todos esos años. "¡Me enamoré, mamá!"

"¿E-Enamorada?"

"Sí, mamá. Enamorada. Pero seguramente tú no sabes lo que es eso, ¿Verdad? Claro que no." Isabella sabía que entre sus padres podría haber respeto, quizás algo de cariño, pero nunca, nunca amor.

"¿De Edward Cullen?" Renée abrió los ojos como platos y luego, inesperadamente y dejando a Bella totalmente confundida, comenzó a llorar.

Y no fueron simplemente lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, fue un llanto ronco y profundo, que la hizo caer de nuevo sobre el sillón color beige, y cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

"¿Qué sucede contigo, mamá?" Bella la observaba con cierta precaución desde lejos, consternada.

"Mira lo que te ha hecho. Me has gritado, tu nunca gritas y me has gritado ahora. Es por él. Ese chico del demonio te arrastrará hacia su oscuridad. Te he perdido, he perdido a mi hija." Isabella rodó los ojos, sin poder creer que su madre dijera lo que estaba diciendo.

"Mamá, por favor, no digas idi-" Isabella se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo que si soltaba un insulto en aquel momento su madre probablemente terminaría de enloquecer. "-Tonterías."

"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo." Sollozó Renée, y ambas, madre e hija, se quedaron en silencio cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Charlie había llegado, y eso no era algo bueno.

Bella inspiró hondo y juntó valor, preparando su mejor cara de póker para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Y por supuesto, sucedió lo que ella se esperaba. Su madre le contó sobre la horrible manera en la que se había enterado de lo que sucedía, de cómo Bella le había gritado, y de sus sospechas sobre la transformación de su adorable niña en una prostituta. Y Charlie Swan, siempre fiel a su papel, le soltó uno de sus sermones sobre el infierno y los castigos, para luego quitarle su celular y enviarla a su habitación.

"Sólo quería decirte algo antes de ir a dormir." Comenzó su madre apenas irrumpió en la habitación de su hija a eso de las nueve de la noche. "Sé que me odiarás por esto, pero no deberías hacerlo, porque es por tu bien, pequeña. No volverás a ver a ese chico." Isabella abrió los ojos como platos mientras se giraba a mirar a su madre.

"Tú no decidirás eso."

"Claro que lo haré. Ese chico te arruinará la vida, te corromperá, tú te mereces mucho más que eso."

"¿Qué se supone que me merezco, mamá? ¿A Mike Newton?" Preguntó irónica la castaña, y su madre la censuró con la mirada.

"No uses ese tono. Y Mike Newton es un chico respetable y bueno, no como ese chico descarriado que dices amar."

"Edward no es ningún 'chico descarriado', Renée, ni ningún seguidor del diablo o nada por el estilo. Que tenga formas de pensar diferentes a la tuya no lo convierte en nada de eso."

"¿Escuchas lo que dices? Ya te ha convencido." Renée sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Nunca más volverás a verlo, no lo permitiremos."

"Tengo diecinueve años, no puedes prohibirme eso."

"Pero vives en mí casa, y aquí mis normas se respetan. No quiero a Edward Cullen en mi vida, ni en la tuya. Esto es todo." La puerta se cerró de un portazo, e Isabella gruñó, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Iría Edward a buscarla? ¿Seguiría con ella a pesar de todo lo que sus padres harían para separarlos?

La castaña se hizo un ovillo sobre una mecedora que ocupaba un extremo de su habitación, y rezó en silencio porque no se alejara de ella.

Cerca de media hora y un par de lágrimas más tarde, Isabella escuchó cómo alguien murmuraba su nombre a lo lejos.

Con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, pero la voz provenía desde la otra punta del cuarto, de la ventana.

Sigilosamente, abrió la ventana hacia arriba y sacó la cabeza hacia afuera.

"¿¡Edward!?" Una sonrisa comparable con la del gato rizón se extendió por su rostro cuando logró divisar al cobrizo, que la llamaba desde su patio trasero.

"Hola, nena." Edward sintió como su pecho se inflaba de felicidad al ver el rostro de su castaña asomado desde la ventana, y se sintió el idiota enamorado más tonto del mundo.

"Creo que deberías irte, mis padres no están demasiado felices que digamos."

"No te llamé a tu celular porque sabía que te lo habrían quitado, pero ni loco dejaría de verte. ¿Qué sucedió? No, espera, será mejor que suba."

"¿¡Qué!? Edward es alto, te lastimarás." El cobrizo rodó los ojos, y observó el árbol que se encontraba justo junto a la ventana de su novia. "Edward, no lo hagas."

"Será solo un segundo." Bella observó con pánico como su novio comenzaba a trepar al árbol lentamente.

"Edward, esa rama no-" Bella no terminó de pronunciar su frase antes de que Edward apoyara el pie en una rama muy delgada, esta se partiera y él cayera de bruces al suelo.

Consternada, lo observó como rezongaba tendido sobre el césped.

"Creo que hubiera sido mejor si yo bajaba."

"Lo hubieras dicho antes." Susurró Edward, y luego gimió cuando intentó sentarse.

"Espera un segundo." Bella se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

La luz de la sala estaba todavía prendida, lo que significaba que su padre estaría todavía allí leyendo algo. Resoplando, volvió hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué haces?" Edward observó con los ojos como platos a Bella, mientras esta sacaba un pie, y luego otro por sobre la ventana, y se sentaba en el marco. "Isabella, vuelve allí adentro ahora mismo." Bella rodó los ojos, ignorándolo mientras alcanzaba una de las ramas más fuertes del árbol. "Cariño, vuelve adentro, vas a matarte."

"Cállate, seguramente lo haré mejor que tú." Se burló mientras alcanzaba la rama y se sujetaba con fuerza al tronco del árbol, sonriendo triunfante al ver la mala cara que le puso Edward.

El cobrizo, sentado sobre la hierba, la observó bajar cuidadosamente del árbol, sintiéndose más aliviado mientras ella se acercaba más al suelo.

"Te lo dije, soy geni-¡Ah!" En medio de su canto de victoria, la castaña apoyó mal el pie sobre una saliente del tronco, resbalándose y cayendo… justo encima de Edward.

"Me acabas de dejar estéril." Susurró el cobrizo unos segundos más tarde, y Bella se incorporó, todavía sobre él, para mirarlo apenada.

"Lo siento." Susurró, girando y recostándose en la hierba junto a él.

Ambos observaron el cielo durante unos segundos, y Edward suspiró.

"Definitivamente, mi papel de Romeo fue un asco."

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

"No te preocupes. Te amo igual."

"Gracias al cielo." Edward se sentó, y luego se puso de pie de un salto, antes de girarse hacia la castaña y estirarle una mano.

Bella la tomó y lo dejó ponerla de pie.

"Si mi padre se entera de esto, moriremos."

"Se supone que tu padre es un pastor, no podría matarnos, ¿Eso no está en contra de algún tipo de mandato, o algo por el estilo?" Edward la rodeó con un brazo y la estrujó contra su pecho. "En todo caso, yo te protegeré."

"¿De la misma manera en la que trepaste ese árbol?" Murmuró Bella con la voz ahogada contra la playera de Edward.

"Eres malvada." Susurró su novio, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, y Bella soltó una risita.

"Me quieres igual."

"Te amo igual." Corrigió el cobrizo, y Bella sonrió contra su pecho, llena de felicidad.

"¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?"

La castaña rodó los ojos, apartándose de él unos centímetros para poder hablar.

"Mi madre gritó, y lloró, y me acusó con mi padre. Me quitaron el celular, me enviaron a mi habitación y me prohibieron verte, ya sabes, lo obvio." Edward tragó saliva mientras la miraba fijamente.

"¿Te prohibieron verme?"

"Sí."

"¿Y les harás caso?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Respondió Bella, en un tono más alto de lo recomendable, y ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose mutuamente mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por el rostro del cobrizo.

"Mira, ya estoy convirtiéndote en toda una rebelde."

"Eso es justamente lo que dijo mi madre, que me arrastrarías hacia el lado oscuro." Imitó la castaña, y luego bufó.

"¿Vieron el tatuaje?"

"Gracias a Dios que no lo hicieron, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido." Murmuró Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sabes que lo verán algún día, ¿Verdad?"

"Espero que ese día esté muy, muy lejos." Murmuró Bella, para luego suspirar. "No quiero hablar más sobre eso, sólo bésame ahora, ¿Sí?" La castaña se puso de puntillas, acercando su rostro al de Edward, mientras él le sonreía con ternura.

"Eres preciosa." Susurró antes de bajar la cabeza y besarla con dulzura. "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti." Respondió la castaña. "¿Qué haremos?"

"Pensé que no querías hablar."

"Y no quiero, pero es inevitable…"

"No quiero que sea a escondidas."

"Yo tampoco, pero…" Bella se cayó, mordiéndose los labios.

"Pero…"

"Quizás deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto, durante un tiempo."

Edward le frunció el ceño, pero no dejó de acariciar la cabeza de la castaña suavemente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Hasta que vea de qué manera arreglar las cosas, no quiero que todo se salga de control, ¿Entiendes?"

"Nena, las cosas ya se salieron de control. Claudine Collins nos vio juntos, mañana por la mañana todo el mundo te señalará con el dedo y te mirarán con reproche, ¿Estás lista para eso?"

Bella bufó.

"Debo estarlo, porque sucederá de todas formas. Igualmente…Ya no me importa."

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Bien. Lo mantendremos en secreto durante algún tiempo, y con mantenerlo en secreto me refiero a que todo el mundo sabrá que salimos pero no nos verán juntos en público."

"¿Y tú me seguirás mirando con cara de enojado cada vez que me cruces por la calle?" Preguntó Isabella, frunciendo el ceño, imitándolo, juguetonamente.

"Si te veo con Mike Newton otra vez, quizás lo haga."Susurró Edward inclinándose sobre ella y mordiendo su labio interior.

"Mike Newton, ugh."

"Así me gusta." Murmuró Edward antes de volver a besarla profundamente por última vez. "Adiós, nena."

"Adiós, cariño. Te amo."

"Te amo más. Ven aquí." Bella soltó un chillido cuando Edward la cargó en sus brazos y la acercó al árbol, pero luego se dedicó a escalarlo para llegar a su habitación, sabiendo que Edward estaba debajo de ella con los brazos estirados por si volvía a tropezar.

Le gustó la idea de inmediato.

Él tenerlo allí, protegiéndola, por si ella tropezaba.

Era perfecto.

.

**Ya sé, se suponía que este era un One-Shoot, pero todos sus reviews diciendo que haga una continuación me hicieron tener ganitas de seguir escribiendo esta historia, y bueno… Acá está el resultado. Creo que va a tener algo así como cinco o seis capítulos, como MUCHO. No más. Quería agradecerles por sus reviews, que me hacen felizzzzzz, y son lo más tierno del Universo entero. Muchas gracias, de verdad, las quiero*.*.*.*.*.* 3333333333ASKJDHSA bueno, ya está. Mucho amor por hoy.**

**¡Un beso gigante para todas! Emma.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabella, deja quieta esa pierna." Masculló mordaz Renée, sin siquiera desviar la mirada hacia su hija.

Isabella suspiró de alivio cuando la misa por fin terminó. Y no porque le desagradara asistir, en realidad, no era así. El problema eran las miradas que sentía detrás ella, clavándose en su cuello como dardos acusadores.

Como todos los domingos, la castaña caminó detrás de sus padres lentamente, con la diferencia de que esta vez ninguna de las personas que normalmente se acercaban a ella la saludaron, sino que la miraron desde lejos con horror.

"Mira lo que nos has hecho. Todos están hablando sobre nosotros, piensan que te hemos mal criado cuando en realidad eres tú la que arruinó todo. Todo esto es tu culpa." Su madre no paró de susurrar en el oído de su hija hasta que hubieron llegado a la acera, en donde la castaña se giró sin mediar palabra, comenzando a caminar hacia su casa.

Renée decidió dejarlo pasar, observando con los ojos entrecerrados a su hija, que ahora caminaba tranquilamente.

Parecía como si todo lo que dijera llegara a oídos sordos. Isabella no discutía, gritaba o siquiera daba signos de haberla escuchado. Ni siquiera lucía triste. Simplemente estaba.

Estaba en su habitación, estaba en la escuela, estaba sentada en la sala. Haciendo lo que solía hacer siempre, con la sutil diferencia de que toda su vida giraba en torno a un solo momento del día.

La noche.

Cuando por fin se alejaba de todos aquellos hipócritas y se encerraba en su habitación, esperando a la visita de su novio.

Edward no le había fallado ni una vez.

Bella nunca se lo había cruzado de día, en ningún lado, pero sin importar que día fuese, a las nueve y cuarto de la noche Edward siempre susurraba su nombre desde el patio, y Bella siempre bajaba a verlo, ahora con más precaución, y con Edward debajo, esperando a atraparla por si caía.

Pero Bella ya no soportaba más todo aquello.

No soportaba fingir, ni mentir, no soportaba estar lejos de Edward ni los reproches de todo el mundo.

Necesitaba rebelarse, hacer que todo el mundo viera quién era ella en realidad.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella, espérame!" Con un bufido, Isabella no se giró, pero sí caminó algo más despacio.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora tu madre si te da permiso de hablarme?" Comentó sarcástica.

Mike, el perfecto Mike, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Oh, quizás Bella no estaba tan lejos de la verdad…

"Me has estado ignorando todas estas cuatro semanas, Mike. ¿Qué quieres?"

Mike pareció culpable, y Bella rodó los ojos.

"Siento el haberte ignorado, es que… Todos decían que tú ahora eras una de las…"

"¿Una de las…?" Bella lo miró con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte del rubio parada frente a su casa.

Mike se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso.

"Una de las…Putas de Cullen." Logró escupir finalmente, y Bella no dejó de mirarlo escéptica. "¡Debes entenderme, Bella! Decían todas esas cosas y yo… No lo sé, les creí."

"Genial." Masculló la castaña, girándose para abrir la puerta de su casa, pero Mike la retuvo por el brazo, haciéndola girar de sopetón.

"Pero sé que es mentira, Bella. Ahora lo entiendo. Seguramente alguna tonta inventó ese rumor para hacerte daño, pero sé que tú nunca podrías ser eso, tú…Eres perfecta, Bella." La castaña soltó una carcajada. "¿Estoy en lo correcto, verdad? ¿Es mentira que eres una de las… putas de Cullen?"

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

"Mike, déjalo."

Mike sonrió ampliamente, para luego volver a torcer el gesto nervioso. "No, Bella, yo quería hablar contigo porque en ese tiempo me he dado cuenta de que yo si-siento algo que necesito que sepas…" Bella lo observó divagar con el ceño fruncido.

"Mike, para…"

"No, no lo soporto más. He tenido esto dentro por mucho tiempo y debes saberlo, tú…Yo-

"Mike-

"Te amo, Isabella Swan. Te amo. Eres la mujer con la cual quiero casarme, y vivir, y tener hijos, te amo." Bella todavía no había dejado de mirarlo horrorizada cuando el muchacho tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios.

Gracias al cielo, ni siquiera llegó a tocarla, y Bella se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, levantando las manos frente a ella e intentando mantener distancia con Mike, que la miraba ansioso.

"Mike, esto…No. No quiero esto, ¿Entiendes?"

"Pero…

"Y, ¿Mike?" La castaña se giró a mirarlo por última vez antes de entrar en su casa. "Estabas en lo correcto. No soy una de las putas de Edward. Soy su novia." Bella cerró la puerta de la casa con más fuerza de la necesaria, dejando a Mike Newton completamente descolocado en su jardín delantero.

.

9.30

10.

10.35

Isabella estaba triste. Y enfadada, también. Muy enfadada.

¿Por qué Edward no había venido? ¿Se habría hartado de todo? ¿Habría decidido dejarla?

Caminando de un lado al otro por su habitación, vestida tan solo con una bata blanca que se había puesto luego de dejar la ducha unos minutos antes, Bella maquinaba sin cesar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no le había avisado que no iría a verla?

La castaña había recuperado su celular hace un par de días, y se pasaba las horas escribiéndose con Edward.

Revisó nuevamente la bandeja de entrada.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

"¿Qué haces despierta todavía?" Bella se giró rápidamente cuando oyó la voz de su madre en la puerta, que le fruncía el ceño, con la habitual expresión de reproche que ahora permanecía en su rostro el ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

"No tengo sueño." Atinó a decir la castaña, tragando saliva cuando la mirada de su madre se dirigió imperceptiblemente hacia el escote de su bata.

Con más reflejos de los que realmente tenía, Isabella cerró la prenda todavía más sobre su pecho, pero supo por la mirada espantada de su madre, que ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Charlie!" Exclamó Renée a la vez que se acercaba a su hija como una tromba. "¡Charlie, Charlie!"

Bella se alejó de ella, pero las frías manos de su madre fueron más rápidas, y corrió uno de los bordes de la bata, dejando a la vista el tatuaje negro que marcaba la pálida piel de Isabella.

Renée estuvo a punto de desmayarse, y agradeció al sentir la gran mano de su marido en su codo, mientras este la sostenía con fuerza.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Tiene un tatuaje! ¡Mi hija tiene un tatuaje!" Exclamó Renée, y Bella observó con los ojos abiertos como platos la transformación del rostro de su padre, que se convirtió en una mueca de ira, completamente roja.

"¡No toleraré más nada de eso! ¡No soportaré tener a una hija descarriada!"

"Es solo un maldito tatuaje." Bella deseó no haber mascullado aquellas palabras cuando el dolor de la cachetada que su padre le propinó la hizo caer al suelo.

"Nadie maldice en mi casa. Y nadie manchado como tú vivirá en mi casa. Tienes una hora para irte."

Sin más, Charlie Swan salió de la habitación de su hija, seguido de su sollozante esposa.

Isabella apoyó la espalda contra su cama, inspirando hondo e intentando ignorar el dolor de su mejilla.

La habían echado de su casa.

Algo que nunca imaginó que sucedería, y extrañamente estaba pasando.

Lo más raro de todo, es que no se sentía desamparada, ni nada por el estilo.

Solo estaba todavía más molesta con Edward por no estar allí.

Finalmente, se puso de pie de un salto, sabiendo con certeza qué debía hacer.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Bella, cargando con una enorme mochila en su espalda, tocó la puerta del departamento en el que residía Edward.

Nunca había estado allí, pero Edward le había dado su dirección por si 'surgía algún problema.'

Y vaya que habían surgido…

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Bella pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, inquiera, la puerta se abrió.

Del otro lado se encontrada aquella chica rubia de la última vez, la novia de Emmett…. ¿Rosalie? Sí, eso, Rosalie.

"Hola." Bella le sonrió, sin hacerse problemas por la presencia de la chica en el departamento de su novio, pues sabía que el cobrizo también vivía junto a Emmett y Jasper.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Busco a Edward…" Respondió la castaña, cohibida ante la mirada asesina de Rosalie.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para echarle en cara lo perfecto que es el otro gay de tu nuevo novio? Vete a la mierda." Rosalie intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Bella apoyó ambas manos contra la madera, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

"¿¡Mi qué!?" Exclamó, sin entender nada.

"¡Lo que oíste! Edward está hecho mierda, y es por tú culpa, así que más te vale que te largues de aquí si no quieres que te arranque todos los pelos de la cabeza." Rosalie estaba claramente enfadada, pero Bella no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

"No entiendo de qué estás hablando, de verdad, yo…-

"Mike Newton, del imbécil de Mike Newton, de eso hablo." El entendimiento se reflejó en el rostro de la castaña, y Rosalie le sonrió sarcásticamente. "¿Ahora si te acordaste? Eso es tan irónico. Todos piensan que eres una santa y en realidad juegas a dos puntas."

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¿No lo es? Entonces explícame porqué Edward llegó a casa hoy queriendo romper todo y jurando que asesinaría a ese bastardo, ¿Eh? Ha estado sentado en el mismo lugar por horas luego de destruir la mitad de su habitación. Está hecho mierda, y es por tu maldita culpa, ahora ¡Fuera de aquí!"

Bella nunca se había sentido tan impactada en toda su vida, pero a pesar de eso, cuando Rosalie quiso volver a cerrar la puerta, ella no dio el brazo a torcer.

"Mike Newton intentó besarme en la puerta de mi casa. No lo dejé, es más, ¡Le dije que Edward es mi novio, rayos! Él entendió todo mal, debió haber visto eso y sacó conclusiones apresuradas, ¡Debes dejarme hablar con él!"

Rosalie dudó, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una clara expresión de desconfianza en su rostro.

"Tú lo conoces, sabes lo precipitado que puede ser algunas veces. Por favor, déjame aclararle las cosas. Por favor…" Susurró, intentando lucir lo más desdichada posible.

"Rose, déjala de una vez." La voz de Emmett llegó desde el interior del departamento, y Rosalie bufó antes de hacerse a un lado.

La castaña entró al lugar, que apestaba a cigarrillo, caminando lentamente.

Emmett la miraba desde un sillón viejo frente a la tv.

"Sí que la has cagado esta vez, pequeña."

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Ya dejen de joderme ustedes dos, y déjenme ver a mi novio de una vez." Emmett sonrió, divertido, y Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, intentando esconder la sonrisita que comenzaba a formarse en su bello rostro.

"La segunda habitación, a la derecha." Indicó Emmett, y Bella caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación que lucía un cartel de 'No entrar' pegado en ella.

No tocó la puerta, sino que la abrió lentamente, y le echó una mirada a la habitación antes de entrar.

Paredes celestes, cama de sábanas negras, pequeña, cómoda y limpia. Muy…Edward. Pero las marcas de la tormenta todavía estaban allí, y Bella reparó en los objetos esparcidos por el suelo y los papeles arrojados contra la pared.

Sintió su corazón encogerse un par de pulgadas cuando su mirada se posó en la figura de su novio, que se encontraba sentado sobre el marco de la ventana, de perfil, con una pierna subida al alfeizar y la otra apoyada en el suelo de la habitación, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando el cielo nocturno.

"Vete."

"Edward-

"No quiero hablar. Vete."

Con el ceño fruncido, Bella cerró la puerta con fuerza, y se acercó hasta él pisando fuerte.

"No. No me iré hasta que no me hayas escuchado."

Edward giró la cabeza para mirarla durante un segundo, y Bella casi se queda sin respiración.

Había estado llorando, y a pesar de que intentaba esconderlo tras su enojo, estaba terriblemente dolido.

"¿Qué mierda quieres, Isabella?"

"¡Edward, entendiste todo mal! ¡Nunca podría haberte engañado con Mike Newton, eso es… Patético!"

"Di lo que quieras, yo sé lo que vi." Masculló antes de darle otra calada a su cigarrillo y volver la mirada hacia afuera.

"Y yo sé lo que realmente sucedió." Bella bufó, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo, antes de cruzarse de brazos de manera testaruda. "No me gusta Mike Newton. Ni siquiera me agrada. Él me dijo que me amaba e intentó besarme, ¿Y sabes lo que hice yo?"

"¿Te tiraste a sus brazos?" Farfulló Edward, expirando una espesa nube de humo, y Bella quiso chillar.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Le dije que era tu novia, imbécil! ¡Tuya! ¡Tu-no-vi-a!" Espetó la pequeña castaña, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Te vi besándolo."

"Eso no es posible porque no lo besé."

"¡Estaba a dos centímetros de tu maldito rostro!" El grito de Edward la sobresaltó, pero no la apabulló, y Bella lo siguió mirando firmemente.

"¡Sé que lo estuvo! ¡Pero lo empujé antes de que nada sucediera! Por todos los cielos, Edward, debes creerme."

"¿Y si no lo hago?" Desde que había llegado allí, Bella había pensado que Edward entendería todo fácilmente, pero… ¿Y si no lo hacía?

¿Y si estaba tan seguro de que ella lo había extrañado como para no perdonarla?

La idea la aterrorizó.

"¿Por qué piensas que te estoy mintiendo? ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?"

"Dímelo tú."

"¡No, dímelo tú! Esto no tiene ningún sentido, Edward. Si de verdad estuviera saliendo con Mike Newton, ¿Por qué habría de querer mantenerlo escondido? Después de todo, salir con él sería perfecto para mí imagen, y la de mi familia, ¿No te parece? Todos se olvidarían de que alguna vez sucedió algo contigo y volverían a aceptarme. Sería perfecto."

Bella lo vio inspirar hondo, y torcer el gesto en una mueca de dolor, como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado.

"¿Porqué no te vas con él entonces?"

Bella lo miró, cada vez más enojada.

"Porque no lo amo."

"¿Y a quién amas entonces?"

"A ti… Pero en este momento estoy mucho más cerca de querer tirarte por esa ventana que cualquier otra cosa." Edward esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, pero su rostro volvió a ponerse serio nuevamente.

"Soy yo el posible engañado aquí, nena."

"¡No, tu eres el idiota prepotente aquí, Edward! ¿¡No podrías haberme llamado, haberme escrito o simplemente haberte aparecido por mi maldita casa!? ¡No, tuviste que hacer todo este escándalo, y ahora te detesto por no confiar en mí." Bella dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward no la estaba oyendo, sino que miraba fijamente su rostro. Su mejilla derecha, para ser más exactos.

"¿Qué sucedió allí?"

"Nada." Masculló Bella intimidada al verlo ponerse de pie con agilidad, y acercarse a ella, haciéndola sentir la persona más petisa del universo.

"¿Quién te hizo eso?"

"Edward…

"Habla, Isabella."

"Mi padre." Se obligó a responder la castaña, y Edward cerró los puños con fuerza, sin apartar la vista de la mejilla roja de su novia.

"¿Fue por mi culpa?"

"No, él… Él vio el tatuaje. Me echaron de casa." Bella se encogió de hombros, y Edward parecía estar a punto de estallar.

"Esos hijos de puta… ¿Y así se hacen llamar cristianos? ¿Golpeando a su propia hija?" El cobrizo sacudió la cabeza, mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba la futura hematoma de su novia con total delicadeza.

"Estaré bien. Quizás valla a la casa de Ángela."

"¿Qué? Claro que no. Tú te quedarás aquí."

"En realidad solo venía a informarte sobre lo que sucedió, luego me iría a buscar un lugar otro lugar para dor-

"Tú te quedas aquí."

"Edward-

"No te dejaré salir por esa puerta, Isabella."

"Oh, primero me quieres echar y luego me obligas a quedarme." Masculló aireada la castaña, y Edward soltó un suspiro.

"Lo siento, nena, es que… El verte allí con él fue tan… Horrible. Y supongo que simplemente me fue más fácil de creer, eso es todo." Susurró apenado el cobrizo, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

"¿Fácil de creer?"

"Sí, Bells. A pesar de tener que esconderlo, estas últimas semanas contigo fueron las mejores de mi vida, cariño, y todo se sentía tan…Perfecto. Pero irreal. Como si supiera que luego de un tiempo tú habrías tenido suficiente 'rebeldía' para tu gusto y te apartarías de mí."

"Edward, eso no-

"Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Pero cuando te vi con él, fue como si el mundo se me viniera encima. Pensaba que eso tarde o temprano sucedería, porque era lo que estabas destinada a hacer…"

"Yo estoy destinada a estar aquí, contigo, Edward. Es así como debe ser."

"Lo sé, nena. Ahora lo sé." Sin pedir permiso, Edward rodeó a Isabella con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho, levantándola del suelo.

"Debes dejar de pensar que te abandonaré en cualquier segundo, Edward, porque eso no sucederá, ¿Me entiendes? Nunca."

"Te entiendo, pequeña… Te amo."

"Te amo todavía más, mi insoportable y prepotente idiota."

Edward soltó una carcajada antes de besar a su pequeña, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, como si no fuese a dejarla ir nunca.

.

**Escribí esto en veinte minutos, lo cual es algo…raro. Siempre me tardó un par de días en hacer capítulos, pero cuando me agarra el ataque, no puedo parar, y acá está el resultado… Espero que les guste. Esta historia me encanta, la verdad. Mil millones de gracias por todos sus reviews, y perdón por no poder responderlos a todos, es que soy una chica ocupada… (¿) JAJAJAJ en fin, de verdad espero que les guste.**

**Un saludo y beso enorme a todas.**

**Emma.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ven, la cena está lista, Kitty." Isabella rodó los ojos, ignorando el apodo que Edward le había colocado luego de reparar en su pijama tapizado en pequeñas Hello Kittys.

"Así que mi hombre de las cavernas sabe cocinar, ¿Eh?" Respondió la castaña divertida, mientras se sentaba frente a Edward sobre un taburete de la cocina.

El cobrizo soltó una carcajada.

"Sólo hamburguesas, cariño." Susurró, depositando un plato con dos hamburguesas y puré de caja frente a Bella.

La castaña le sonrió con dulzura a su novio, antes de proceder a ingerir prácticamente todo lo que había en el plato.

"¡Fiesta en lo de Al! Sus viejos están de viaje, no puedes decir que no, Cullen." Luego de la cena, cuando ambos se encontraban fregando los platos en la cocina, Emmett hizo su gloriosa entrada fumando un cigarrillo y tomando ya las llaves de su moto.

Edward le echó una mirada a a ella y luego a su amigo.

"No lo creo, Emmett, Bells está cansada y-

"Vamos."

"¿Qué?"

El cobrizo se giró hacia Bella, que se encogió de hombros mientras repetía.

"Vamos."

"¿De veras quieres ir, nena?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Esto es lo que tú sueles hacer, quiero ir." Susurró con una sonrisita, y Edward inspiró hondo, deseando que Bella no saliera corriendo al echarle un vistazo más de cerca a la vida que él llevaba.

.

"Deberías haberme avisado." Masculló Bella, mientras caminaba enganchada bajo el brazo de su novio dentro de la casa de Alice Brandon.

"¿De qué?"

"De que todo el mundo viste de negro aquí." Respondió de vuelta, bajando la mirada hacia su vestimenta.

Era una noche cálida, por lo que a Bella no le pareció inapropiado vestir un vestido de verano blanco y adorable. Claro que luego de llegar a la gigantesca mansión de la dueña de casa, su opinión cambió radicalmente.

"Luces como un ángel."

Bella levantó la cabeza, echándole a Edward una mirada reprobatoria.

"Esa no era la idea."

Edward soltó una carcajada, encontrando graciosa la forma en la que Bella se preocupaba por encajar en un grupo de gente que siempre era rechazada.

"Estás preciosa, Bella, siempre lo estás." Edward la estrechó más contra su costado. Y Bella estuvo a punto de responder, pero se vio interrumpida por un torbellino pelinegro que se paró frente a ellos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Edward! Pensé que no vendrías." Recién en ese momento, la muchacha pareció reparar en Isabella, y abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Así que era verdad!" Edward la miró con una ceja arqueada, y Bella esperó a que ella continuara. "¡Sales con Bella Swan! No es por nada, Bells, pero nunca, nunca me hubiera imaginado verte por aquí"

Bella sonrió, decidiendo que esa muchacha de cabellos en punta y un enorme sonrisa le caía bien.

"Yo tampoco." Respondió, y Edward soltó una risita entre dientes mientras la miraba con ternura.

"Oh, por cierto, soy Alice Brandon, un placer."

Bella estiró una mano para estrechar la de Alice, pero la pelinegra se apresuró a rodearla con los brazos durante unos segundos.

"¡Va a ser genial ser tu amiga! Disfruten de la fiesta." Igual de rápido que había venido, Alice desapareció, y Bella se giró para mirar a Edward, que se encogió de hombros.

"Es una chica rara." Respondió simplemente.

Bella estaba alucinada.

Nunca había estado en una fiesta como aquella, todo allí era nuevo para ella.

Desde la enorme cantidad de alcohol que circulaba por el lugar, hasta las nada decorosas demostraciones de afecto que la gente se regalaba contra las paredes.

Por su parte, Edward no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de una fiesta en toda su vida. Ver la expresión entre escandalizada y fascinada de Isabella le producía una ternura que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes.

"¡Bells!" La castaña miró a Emmett, que estaba parado frente a ella en el círculo que habían formado los amigos de Edward junto a ellos. El muchacho le tendió un vaso, y Bella lo tomó con desconfianza.

"Lo odiarás." Susurró Edward cerca del oído de su novia, inclinándote cerca. Bella lo miró con una ceja arqueada. "Es vodka, y no está para nada diluido. Dame eso." Antes de que Bella pudiese responder, Edward tomó el vaso de plástico entre sus manos y besó el lóbulo de su oreja con dulzura. "Vuelvo en un segundo."

Bella observó la ancha espalda de Edward alejarse, reparando en cómo la gente se corría a un costado para dejarlo pasar, y la forma en la que todas las muchachas del lugar lo miraban. Como si fuera algo comestible.

"Así que... ¿Te quedarás con nosotros o volverás a corriendo a casa?" Bella se giró para encontrarse a Alice y Rosalie junto a ella. Era Rosalie quien había hablado, y ahora que conocía a la rubia, Bella sabía que su tono demasiado directo no quería decir que le cayera mal, ella simplemente era así.

"No creo que pueda volver corriendo a casa dado que mis padres me han echado, y de todas formas, no volvería." Bella se encogió de hombros, y las dos preciosas chicas frente a ella le sonrieron.

"Siento que tus padres te hayan echado..." Rosalie se adelantó un paso para hacerse oír por sobré el sonido de la ensordecedora música electrónica. "Mis padres también me lo hicieron a mí. Gracias al cielo que tenía a Emmett conmigo, no sé qué hubiese echo de otra manera."

Bella asintió, sabiendo perfectamente cómo era aquello.

"Realmente espero que lo tuyo con Edward funcione. Lucen adorables juntos." Bella le sonrió a Alice, deseando en silencio lo mismo.

Los fríos labios del cobrizo contra su cuello la distrajeron, y Rosalie le guiñó un ojo divertida, mientras Alice soltaba una risita. Bella se giró en los brazos de su novio, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No había hombre más hermoso que ese. Y era todo suyo.

Algo en él te atraía, e inconscientemente deseabas estar a su lado y hacer todo lo que él te pidiera por el simple placer de verlo torcer la boca en una hermosa sonrisa. Exudaba peligro por todos lados, desde su cabello cobrizo desordenado hasta la leve y perversa curva de sus labios rellenos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con una sonrisita mientras se veía sometido a la escrutadora mirada de su novia.

"Nada, sólo..." Bella sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír mientras se pegaba todavía más a él. "Eres muy lindo, eso es todo."

Edward soltó una carcajada.

"¿Lindo?"

"Y sexi."

"Lindo y sexi." Edward asintió con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. "Pues... Muchas gracias por los halagos, señorita." Susurró, mientras se inclinaba unos cuantos centímetros para besar la respingada nariz de Isabella. "Yo, por mi parte, creo que usted es la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han tenido el placer de ver."

Bella le rodó los ojos ante el tono utilizado, y soltó una carcajada.

"Bien, muchas gracias a usted también, señor..."

Edward sonrió torcidamente y levantó frente a ella el vaso que sostenía con su mano derecha.

"No tiene casi nada de alcohol. Probablemente no llegues ni a sentirlo."

Bella tomó el vaso entre sus dos manos y se lo llevó a los labios.

Tomó un trago y torció el gesto al sentir la desconocida quemazón en la garganta.

"Dijiste que no tenía nada de alcohol."

"Y no lo tiene." Edward sonrió, y Bella estiró el vaso hacia él.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

"Es una noche libre de alcohol para mí, debo conducir."

"Por lo que tengo entendido, el alcohol no impedía que condujeras antes"

Edward sonrió.

"Ahora llevo algo muy importante conmigo." Murmuró, mirándola directamente, y Bella se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras se ponía de puntillas hacia el rostro de su novio.

Edward, obedeciendo al silencioso pedido de su novia, se inclinó sobre ella para besarla lentamente.

"Te amo, Isabella." Susurró unos segundos después contra su rostro.

"Y yo te amo a ti." Bella se apartó un centímetro antes de susurrar. "Y ahora debo hacer pipí."

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras abría los ojos para mirarla.

"Te llevaré hasta allí."

"Sé donde está el baño, Edward, tu quédate aquí, ¿Bien?" Bella se puso de puntillas para besar los labios del cobrizo con un leve roce antes de girarse y caminar hacia el pasillo de la derecha, en donde Alice le había indicado que estaba el baño de invitados.

Edward la observó marcharse sin borrar la sonrisa de estúpido enamorado del rostro.

Todavía no podía creer que Bella estuviese con él, y por más que sabía que no la merecía ni un poco, haría todo lo que pudiera para llegar a hacerlo algún día.

La castaña cerró la puerta de madera detrás de ella, dejando el ruido fuera y se escudriñó frente al espejo.

Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, y no le importó. Sus labios estaban rojos y húmedos, sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos brillantes.

Definitivamente, ya nada había de aquella chica apática y reprimida que solía ser.

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella se sintió satisfecha con su reflejo.

Se veía linda, feliz y enamorada.

Riendo suavemente se dispuso a hacer lo que había ido a hacer, y luego de lavarse las manos, abrió la puerta, echándose hacia atrás sobresaltada cuando un muchacho entró apresuradamente riendo fuerte y empujándola un poco.

Inmediatamente el chico, castaño y apuesto, se alejó un poco.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado."

"No hay problema." Bella forzó una sonrisita e intentó pasar junto a él para salir del cuarto de baño, pero el muchacho levantó un brazo, y apoyándolo en la pared, le cortó el paso.

"Oye, a ti no te conozco. Soy James." Él estiró su mano izquierda hacia ella, y Bella, con un suspiro, se la estrechó.

"Bella."

"Bella. Ese es un nombre hermoso, Bella..." James se inclinó sobre ella, y Bella llegó a reconocer el olor dulzón de la marihuana en su aliento.

Asqueada, se echó hacia atrás.

"Gracias, ahora, ¿Me dejas salir?"

"No lo creo." Respondió él con una carcajada, y a Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando el chico cerró la puerta con fuerza y le sonrió lascivamente. "Yo conozco a todas las chicas de aquí, y como tú eres la excepción, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos...conociendo." Susurró con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Bella, y tendía un brazo hacia ella para acariciar su mejilla.

Bella se echó hacia atrás instintivamente, pero se vio obligada a frenar de golpe cuando la parte posterior de sus rodillas se toparon con el borde de la bañera.

"Oye, realmente quiero irme, así que sí eres tan amable..." La castaña volvió a intentar pasar por su costado, pero James bajó un brazo y la devolvió de un empujón a su posición anterior.

"Tu no te vas a ninguna parte."

"Mi novio está esperándome allí afuera, y se enfadará muchísimo si nos encuentra aquí."

Bella tragó saliva mientras levantaba ambas manos frente a ella para poner distancia con aquel chico que la miraba fijamente.

"Puedo hacerme cargo de ese imbécil."

"Realmente, no lo creo."

Para esa altura, el muchacho ya estaba casi encima de Bella, mientras ella presionaba sus manos contra aquel duro pecho, intentando mantenerlo lo más alejado posible.

"¿Quién es ese increíble novio tuyo, muñeca?" Preguntó burlonamente mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia ella, y tomaba sus brazos con fuerza, haciéndola doler.

"Edward Cullen."

Aliviada, Bella vio como los ojos de James se abrían como platos, y algo muy parecido al miedo afloraba en sus ojos.

"¿Edwa-

Antes de que James terminara de pronunciar el nombre del cobrizo, la puerta del baño se abrió, y un tornado pareció emerger de allí.

Inmediatamente, James fue empujado con fuerza hacia atrás, golpeando la pared contraria con fuerza y quedando sin aire.

"¿Qué mierda haces, idiota?" Edward levantó a James hasta su altura, sujetándolo violentamente por el cuello.

"Oye, hombre, tranquilo, no sabía que era tu novia, no sabía, lo siento." Mascullaba James, intentando liberarse de los brazos de Cullen.

Bella observó entre fascinaba y aterrorizada como los músculos de Edward estaban en completa tensión, y los tatuajes de sus brazos resaltaban mientras sacudía a James. Su expresión solo podía ser calificada como asesina.

"Edward, basta." Consiguió susurrar luego de un segundo. Vacilante, se acercó hacia la espalda de su novio y posó una mano suavemente sobre él. "Edward, déjalo, vámonos de aquí. Edward..."

El cobrizo estampó una vez más a James contra la pared antes de inclinar se para susurrar en su oído. Ese idiota venía pidiendo una paliza desde hacia años.

"Ahora lo sabes. Esa mujer es mía, ¿Te ha quedado claro? Vuelve a respirar cerca de ella, o siquiera atreverte a mirarla, y te cortaré en rodajas, imbécil."

Bella observó como el cobrizo lo soltaba con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro, y la tomaba del codo antes de sacarla a rastras de allí.

"¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?" Masculló, enfadado, cuando llegaron a un corredor lateral, mientras se ponía frente a ella, todo lo imponente que podía llegar a ser.

"No hice nada." Masculló Bella de vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿¡Qué hacías en el baño con ese hijo de puta, Isabella!?"

"¡No me grites!" Exclamó de vuelta la castaña, cada vez más enfadada, y Edward frunció el entrecejo.

Nunca, nadie lo había puesto en su lugar. Y no era algo que le encantará.

"Respóndeme."

"Y tú tranquilízate. ¡No hacía nada en el baño con él aparte de intentar huir, por todos los Cielos! Él entró cuando yo estaba queriendo salir y me acorraló contra la bañera, luego tu llegaste e hiciste toda tu escenita de hombre-posesivo-de-las-cavernas, ¡eso fue todo!"

Edward inspiró hondo, mientras se tranquilizaba de a poco.

Confiaba en Bella, por supuesto que sí, pero al entrar allí y ver a ese idiota prácticamente encima de su novia lo había vuelto loco.

El cobrizo bajó la cabeza hacia ella y, tomándola por sorpresa, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y enterró el rostro en su cuello, inhalando con fuerza.

"Lo siento, nena. Lo siento... No me gusta ver a otros hombres tan cerca tuyo, lo sabes."

"Lo se. Eres un loco celoso."

Edward soltó una risita, haciéndole cosquillas a Bella, que levantó ambas manos y acaricio los cabellos cobrizos de su novio con suavidad.

"Lo soy. Y te encanta."

Bella rodó los ojos.

"Me encanta." Admitió finalmente, mientras se apretaba más contra él.

El resto de la fiesta sucedió sin más contratiempos, si no se tienen en cuenta los incesantes intentos de todas las muchachas del lugar por atraer la atención de Edward, cosa que volvía loca a Isabella, ni la leve borrachera que Bella contrajo al final de la noche.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Edward le quitó a Bella el vestido, divertido al verla tan suelta mientras se carcajeaba sobre el colchón.

"¡Edward, deja de hacerme cosquillas!" Exclamó mientras se retorcía y se carcajeaba al mismo tiempo.

"No lo estoy haciendo, nena." Murmuró entre risas mientras terminaba de quitarle las sandalias. Una vez que hubo terminado, se levantó de la cama para desvestirse, y Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados desde la cama.

Estaba en ropa interior, y a Edward lo estaba matando el deseo.

"Edward, hazme el amor." Susurró, poniéndose sería de repente, y Edward terminó de quitarse los jeans y la remera y se metió en la cama con ella con un suspiro.

"No." Respondió mientras la rodeaba con los brazos, haciéndola apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

"¿Cómo que no?" Bella, indignada, se apoyó sobre sus brazos y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No, no te haré el amor, cariño."

"¿Acaso no lo quieres?" Bella se veía abatida, y Edward acaricio su mejilla con un suave toque mientras le sonreía con adoración.

"Claro que lo quiero, pero estás borracha, nena. Cuando te haga el amor, quiero que estés muy consciente de lo que estamos haciendo." Le respondió, y Bella bufó.

"Estoy consciente ahora."

"No, no lo estás. Ahora duerme." Bella le frunció el ceño y, enfurruñada, se dejó caer sobre él.

Edward inspiró hondo, ignorando lo caliente que se sentía. Decirle que no había sido increíblemente difícil, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto.

"Te amo, nena." Susurró unos cuantos minutos después.

Bella balbuceó algo parecido a un 'también' y luego su pesada respiración le dio a entender que su castaña había caído dormida.

.

Era la una del mediodía y Bella nunca se había levantado tan tarde en su vida.

Casi había sufrido un colapso cuando reparó en las escasas prendas interiores que la cubrían, y la duda la había estado matando todo el tiempo que se arreglaba en el espejo.

15 minutos más tarde, Bella caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, en donde se encontró a su cobrizo novio bebiendo café y mirando por la ventana.

Se permitió observar su hermoso perfil durante unos segundos, sintiéndose rara al saber que lo que más le preocupaba no era sólo el haber perdido su virginidad anoche, sino el no recordar absolutamente nada.

"¿Ya terminaste?"

Bella volvió a la realidad parpadeando un par de veces, y observó a Edward girándose y acercándose a ella con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios.

"¿De qué?"

"De observarme." Susurró, sonriendo con aire engreído mientras se inclinaba para besarla en los labios. Se alejó para mirarla con el ceño fruncido cuando la sintió dudar junto a él. "¿Qué sucede, Bells?"

"Debo preguntarte algo."

"¿Qué?" Edward apoyó la cadera contra la encimara y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Bella se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

"Esta mañana me desperté y estaba en... Ropa interior. Y quería saber si tu y yo... Ya sabes."

Edward la observó inocentemente, haciéndose el desentendido.

"¿Tu y yo...Qué?"

"Ya sabes, si nosotros..."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, mientras alzaba las cejas con un falso aire de inocencia.

"No, no lo sé, nena."

"¡Si nosotros lo hicimos, Edward! Si lo hicimos." Masculló, exasperada, levantando ambos brazos en el aire.

Edward sonrió de lado traviesamente.

"No." Bella suspiró, aliviada, y Edward sonrió todavía más. "Pero tú querías hacerlo."

Bella lo observó, desorbitada.

"¿Cómo que quería?" Edward asintió, acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cadera traviesamente.

"Me lo pediste. Dijiste, y cito: Edward, hazme el amor." Dramatizó el cobrizo, y Bella le frunció el ceño.

"No es cierto."

"Sí, lo es."

"¿Porqué no lo hicimos, entonces?" Bella ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Porque te dije que no. Y te enfadaste cuando lo hice."

Para Bella, el saber que le había pedido a Edward que le hiciera el amor ya era algo demasiado embarazoso, pero el que él le hubiera dicho que no, era indignante.

"¿Porqué?" Preguntó con un ceño, mientras se alejaba unos centímetros de él.

Con una carcajada, el cobrizo la volvió a atraer contra él y besó su frente antes de responder.

"Porque estabas borracha, cariño. Te lo dije ayer, cuando te haga el amor, deseo que estés muy consciente sobre ello."

'Cuando te haga el amor...'

Bella se estremeció, sintiéndose levemente ansiosa ante la idea.

"Oh..."

"Oh." Respondió Edward con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarla "¿Quieres desayunar?" Susurró el cobrizo contra sus labios, y la castaña sonrió.

"Si, por favor."

Una hora más tarde, Bella salió de la ducha tranquilamente, y mientras se secaba el cabello con una enorme toalla azul, escuchó un par de voces fuera, que llamaron su atención inmediatamente.

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

"No, Rose, no lo he hecho." Esa era la voz de Edward, notó Bella, y se pegó todavía más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

"¿Porqué no, Edward?"

"Sólo... No sé si ella estará lista para eso."

"Edward, Bella está loca por ti, claro que estará lista."

"No lo sé, Rose..."

"Sólo piénsalo, ¿si? Jasper ha dicho que nos esperará, pero no podemos dejarlo solo allí demasiado tiempo, debemos estar todos juntos. Y ahora no serás el único soltero del grupo..." Las voces se fueron alejando, y Bella se quedó oyendo el silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Decirle qué?¿¡Decirle qué!?

Nerviosa, Bella terminó de vestirse y caminó hacia la habitación de Edward con rapidez, en donde se sentó en la cama y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo con fuerza, mientras su cabeza no paraba de maquinar mil ideas diferentes.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y Edward entró caminando tranquilamente, acariciando la cabeza de Bella de paso y comenzando a acomodar la habitación.

Bella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, fijamente, mientras él iba y venía por el cuarto.

Luego de unos segundos de sentir la mirada de Bella sobre él, Edward se paró y, girándose hacia ella, levantó una ceja.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Si, sólo estoy esperando." Respondió sencillamente.

Edward le echó un vistazo a la puerta y luego volvió los ojos hacia su novia.

"Esperando... ¿Qué?"

"A que me digas lo que sea que tengas que decirme."

Edward entrecerró los ojos cuando entendió a que se refería la castaña.

"Está mal oír conversaciones ajenas." Susurro levemente.

"¿Lo es si esas conversaciones son sobre ti?" Rebatió la castaña, y Edward inspiró, armándome de paciencia.

"Bells..."

"Sólo dímelo, Edward."

"Yo... Nosotros..." Finalmente, soltando un bufido, Edward se sentó junto a Bella y la tomó por sorpresa, levantándola y sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. "Yo, Rose, Emmett, Al y Jasper hemos soñado con irnos de aquí por años. Jasper y Rosalie fueron a Seattle hace un par de meses, y consiguieron trabajo y un enorme departamento allí. Nuestro plan era irnos todos de aquí en cuanto pudiéramos, pero ahora..."

"¿Ahora?"

"No me iré sin ti. En principio quería llevarte conmigo, pero si tú no quieres hacerlo, yo me quedaré aquí con-

"Iré." Respondió Bella antes de que Edward terminase de hablar. "Edward, llevo años soñando con irme de aquí, por supuesto que estoy lista."

"¿Lo estás?"

"Claro que sí, amor." Susurró Bella, antes de inclinar se para besarlo en los labios. "Vayamonos... A la mierda." Terminó por susurrar, y Edward soltó una carcajada.

"Te amo tanto..." Susurró mientras volvía a acercarse a ella para besarla.

.

¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo están todas por ahí? Acá les dejó otro capítulo de esta historia, y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Estoy más que feliz con todos sus comentarios, de verdad, muchas, muchísimas gracias.

Ah, quería comentarles algo antes de despedirme. Estaba considerando comenzar a publicar otra historia, algo nuevo, y quería saber su opinión sobre esta nueva historia.

Se trata de otra historia de amor (obviamente :D) en donde nuestro Edward es un psicólogo muy respetado, serio y concentrado, una persona súper estructurada y mandona, y Bella, bueno... Ella es un desastre. Una chica rebelde, fumadora, desastrosa. Son muy diferentes, y ella comienza a ir a terapia con él porque su padre, quien la mantiene, la obliga. Y ellos, bueno... Se supone que se enamoran.

No tengo la historia completamente pensada, pero algo así es la idea, y estoy en la duda de sí vale la pena escribirla. Agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran su opinión sobre ella.

En fin, muchas gracias por todo, un beso enorme a todas.

Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

"No puedo creer que este día haya llegado" Susurraba Bella dos semanas luego de haber sido expulsada de su casa.

"¿No te irás a echar para tras justo ahora, verdad?" La castaña sonrió cuando dos brazos la rodearon por detrás con fuerza, y la cabeza de su novio se apoyó sobre su hombro.

"Ni loca." Respondió simplemente, arrebujándose más contra su pecho, amando la forma en la que encajaba perfectamente allí.

"Será un viaje largo."

"Lo sé."

"Y nosotros dos seremos un desastre."

"Lo sé."

"Pelearemos mucho, me insultarás y darás portazos."

"Y te amaré, siempre." Bella se giró dentro de los brazos de su novio, y lo miró con una ceja arqueada. "¿Acaso estás intentando asustarme?"

Edward suspiró, bajando la cabeza, para rozar sus labios contra la frente de su castaña.

"No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras, ni que te arrepientas de nada."

"Sólo me arrepentiré de algo si no me escapo de este pueblo miserable en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, Edward. Si no me voy contigo ahora, me arrepentiré de eso toda mi vida." Susurró fervientemente, rodeando la cintura del cobrizo con sus brazos y estrechándose contra él. "Aparte, ni loca te dejaría ir sin mí a Seattle."

Edward soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

Un para nada disimulado jadeo los obligó a voltearse, y Bella se quedó de piedra al ver a sus padres allí.

Reneé y Charlie, que habían ido a aquel barrio de malnacidos para intentar rescatar a su niña, desencajaban completamente allí.

Su ropa almidonada parecía salida de otra galaxia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se ponía derecha, pero sin dejar de rodear la cintura de Edward con su brazo derecho.

"Vinimos a sacarte de aquí." Masculló Charlie Swan.

"Le hice comprender a tu padre que todavía seguías siendo nuestra hija, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, y que todos cometemos errores alguna vez, cariño."

"¿Ah, sí?" Murmuró Bella, deseando que ambos se esfumaran de allí en ese mismo instante.

"Sí, Isabella, lo he comprendido, es por eso que vinimos a sacarte de aquí."

"No iré a ningún lado con ustedes."

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos, mientras observaba de hito en hito a su hija y al chico alto y tatuado que tenía al lado.

"¿Quieres decir que prefieres quedarte con este pecador antes que venir con tu propia familia?"

"Definitivamente."

"Isabella-

"¡¿Listos para irnos?!" Alice Brandon salió a la calle con un enorme bolso en brazos, y caminó directo hacia el coche de Rosalie.

Al reparar en el silencio que se hizo en la calle, se giró y su boca formó una perfecta 'o' al ver al pastor del pueblo y a su esposa allí.

"Hola, señores Swan."

Charlie y Reneé se limitaron a escudriñar a Alice de arriba abajo con desagrado, y sin responder al saludo, volvieron centrar su atención en Bella.

"Tú te vienes con nosotros."

"Claro que no." Susurró la castaña, soltando un suspiro. "Me voy con ellos."

Reneé estuvo a punto de sufrir un síncope, y miró a su hija como si fuera una desconocida.

"¿¡A dónde!?"

"Seattle. Me voy a vivir a Seattle."

Mientras Bella lanzaba la bomba, Rosalie y Emmett salían del departamento y cerraban la puerta con seguro, echando miradas curiosas a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero sin interrumpirla.

"¡Tú no te irás a ninguna parte!" Charlie Swan avanzó unos pasos, completamente rojo por la furia, decidido a llevarse a Isabella de allí así sea a rastras.

Bella dio un paso atrás al ver cómo Charlie se acercaba, y Edward interpuso un brazo entre ella y su furioso padre, mientras hablaba con suavidad.

"No quiero meterme, señor Swan, pero si se atreve a poner una mano sobre su hija tendré que impedírselo."

"¿¡Impedírmelo!? ¡Soy su padre! ¡Tú no eres más que un mocoso descarriado que lastimará a mi Isabella!"

"Lamento tener que recordárselo, pero la única vez que vi a Isabella lastimada, fue por su culpa." Espetó con la mandíbula apretada, y Charlie lo miró aireado. "No voy a dejar que vuelva a golpearla, señor Swan."

"Es mi hija."

"Y es mi novia. Y creo que ella ya dejó bien claro en dónde prefiere estar."

"Isabella, este hombre está obligándote a hacerlo, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que sí, cariño?" Reneé sollozaba desde la acera, y Bella rodó los ojos.

"Nadie me está obligando a hacer nada, Reneé."

"Chicos, ¿Están listos?" Bella miró hacia su derecha, en donde el coche ya estaba en marcha, con el equipaje de los cinco dentro, y Rosalie, Emmett y Alice esperando.

La motocicleta estaba delante.

Bella caminó hacia Edward y tomó su mano, mientras tironeaba de él.

"Vámonos ya." Masculló, y Edward asintió mientras se giraba y se acercaba a la enorme moto negra.

"¡No puedes irte! ¡Eres una niña!"

"Adiós, mamá. Adiós, papá." Ignorando los gritos de sus padres, Bella se colocó el casco que Edward le tendía y se lo puso, para luego sentarse detrás de él y rodear su cintura con los brazos.

Un segundo más tarde, ya se alejaban de allí rápidamente, y Bella observó por el espejo retrovisor como sus madre sollozaba abrazada a su padre.

Extrañamente, no se sentía mal. Para nada mal. En realidad, estaba eufórica.

Bella decidió que quizás, si algún día decidía hacerlo, volvería a visitar a sus padres. Algún día.

Pero por ahora, en todo lo que podía pensar era en su futuro junto a Edward Cullen.

.

El viaje fue agotador, y a eso de las ocho de la noche, decidieron parar en un hotel a pasar la noche.

Bella se dejó caer sobre el colchón apenas salió de la ducha, solamente cubierta por una inestable toalla blanca.

"Isabella…" Edward le frunció el ceño desde la puerta del baño.

"¿Qué?" La castaña se apoyó en sus codos, por lo que el nudo se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo, mostrando una húmeda porción de sus pechos.

Edward casi gime, mientras se imaginaba inclinándose sobre ella y pasando la lengua con delicadeza por aquella suave zona.

"Si no te cubres apropiadamente ahora mismo, no respondo de mis actos." Masculló, y luego entró en el baño cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Bella soltó una risita. Se sentía increíble tener ese tipo de poder sobre un hombre como Edward, que había visto más cuerpos de mujeres desnudas que lunas.

Inhalando con fuerza, la castaña se puso de pie y dejó caer la toalla al piso.

Sabía que dolería, y a pesar de la excitación, el miedo no desaparecía.

Pero también sabía que Edward sería todo lo bueno que pudiera con ella, que lo amaba, y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer aquello.

Abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, quedándose sin habla al ver el enorme cuerpo de Edward desnudo detrás de la cortina transparente de la ducha.

Él no parecía haberla oído entrar, pero en cuando ella corrió el plástico y entró en la ducha, Edward se giró rápidamente, abriendo los ojos como platos.

"¿Bella, qué-

"Quiero que me hagas el amor." Dijo, sin vacilar, y se felicitó a sí misma por dentro.

Observó con deleite como Edward tragaba saliva y bajaba la mirada hacia su cuerpo desnudo.

"Nena-

"No estoy borracha ahora. Estoy muy consciente. Y eso es lo que quiero, Edward."

Luego de unos segundos, que a Bella le parecieron horas, una lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro del cobrizo, que avanzó hacia ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

"Entonces supongo que tendré que cumplir sus deseos, señorita."

Bella estaba en el paraíso.

La boca de Edward se movía sobre la suya sin descanso, mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo con lujuria.

"Cielos, cuánto te amo." Repetía de vez en cuando, mientras ella levantaba ambas manos para acariciar sus rebeldes y empapados cabellos con adoración.

La castaña nunca se había sentido así. Como si fuera a prenderse fuego en cualquier momento. Y le encantaba.

Cuando Edward la alzó en brazos y la sacó de la ducha, ella lo observó confundida, y él la soltó en el suelo del baño para dedicarse a secarla con una toalla lentamente.

Nerviosa, Bella cerró las piernas con fuerza, sintiéndose como una gelatina.

"Quiero que tu primera vez sea como debe ser, no en una ducha, Bella."

Ella suspiró.

Edward, el normalmente desastroso, inconsciente y bruto Edward, había escogido justo ese momento para ser todo un caballero. Justo cuando ella no quería que lo fuera, específicamente.

Cuando por fin pareció contento con el resultado, volvió a levantarla en brazos y la llevó en dos zancadas hasta la cama, en donde la soltó con delicadeza, mientras se recostaba sobre ella.

Su pecho, todavía húmedo, rozó los suyos lentamente mientras él besaba su cuello con suavidad, y Bella no podía imaginarse una sensación mejor a aquella.

Dolió, sí, pero luego de un momento, un indescriptible éxtasis se apoderó de ella, y no pudo parar de retorcerse bajo él con lujuria hasta que el increíble orgasmo los golpeó con fuerza.

Se corrieron abrazados, gimiendo cuánto se amaban el uno al otro.

.

El segundo día de viaje fue más rápido, o eso le pareció a Bella.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras estaban cada vez más cerca de Seattle, y a pesar del frío, la chaqueta de Edward que lucía enorme en ella la mantenía muy abrigada.

Tardaron una hora y media en ubicarse, y cuando por fin consiguieron hacerse el camino hacia Belltown, todos estaban más que ansiosos por llegar.

El departamento era enorme, de techos altos y gigantescos ventanales. Le hacían falta muchos muebles y una buena capa de pintura, y Bella lo adoró.

Contaba con tres habitaciones y dos baños, una cocina, una sala de estar gigantesca y un comedor.

Convivir con otras cinco personas no sería fácil, para ninguno de ellos, pero los deseos de hacer que aquello funcionara eran más fuertes que cualquier duda.

"Lo amo. ¡Lo amo!" Bella, extasiada, se dejó caer sobre la cama de la que sería su habitación con Edward, mientras él depositaba las maletas frente a la puerta.

"Es lindo, y grande."

"Cuando estábamos llegando aquí vi un cartel en esa librería que está a un bloque de aquí, buscan empleados, ¿No sería genial que me tomaran allí?"

"No tienes porqué trabajar, Bella." Susurró el cobrizo mientras se sentaba junto a su novia, que estaba repantigada boca abajo en la cama. "Yo trabajaré en un lugar cerca de aquí y alcanzará para cubrir la parte de ambos." Edward levantó una mano y apretó el trasero de su novia cariñosamente, haciendo que ella se diera vuelta.

"Edward, debemos pagar muchas cosas, muchas."

"Lo sé, alcanzará."

"Y aparté de eso quiero ir a la universidad. Y quiero ayudar. Vine aquí para comenzar una nueva vida y eso es justo lo que haré." Se sentó frente a él, besando los labios fruncidos del cobrizo con dulzura. "No me molesta trabajar, me encantará hacerlo, y me encantará ayudar."

Edward suspiró, finalmente rodeando la cintura de su novia con un brazo.

"Está bien." Murmuró finalmente mientras se inclinaba para besarla en los labios.

"Te amo."

"Y yo te amo a ti."

"¡Y amo este departamento!" Volvió a exclamar la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para volver a corretear por todo el lugar bajo la amorosa mirada de su novio.

.

_¡Buenos días a todas! Quería agradecerles muchísimo por sus reviews, de verdad que son lo mejor que existe. Y bueno, este es el fin para esta historia, y sé que muchas de ustedes me van a odiar, pero realmente no le encontraba sentido a alargarla mucho más. Quizás, con el tiempo, haga un Epílogo de la vida de estos dos unos cuatro o cinco años más tarde, o algo por el estilo, pero eso está por verse._

_Por otro lado, ¿Recuerdan la historia que les mencioné en el capítulo anterior? Bueno, sus reviews estuvieron empatados. Quiero decir que a algunas les gustó bastante la idea, y a otras directamente no. Ya sé que la idea está bastante trillada, pero siempre tuve la ilusión de escribir algo parecido, así que…Sí voy a escribir la historia. Eso sí, no ahora, sino dentro de un tiempo, cuando ya esté con menos historias por actualizar encima, o sino me van a odiar todas._

_Y bien, creo que eso es todo._

_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme su comentario._

_Un beso enorme. Emma._


End file.
